Andy Quan
| birth_place = Vancouver, British Columbia | death_date = | death_place = | resting_place = | occupation = author | language = | nationality = | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | website = | portaldisp = }} Andy Quan (born 7 July 1969), is a Chinese-Canadian poet and prose writer. Life Born in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, Quan now lives in Sydney, Australia. Quan is openly gay. In addition to his writing, Quan is a musician and community activist and has worked as a policy writer and project manager on issues related to the global HIV epidemic. Red Room Company. http://redroomcompany.org/poet/andy-quan/, Retrieved on 2011-03-06. Writing In his writing, he frequently explores the ways in which sexual identity and cultural identity interact. Poetry International: "Quan’s work emphasises the phenomenal over the ideational while creating work that is at times as political as it is experiential, as deeply thought as it is felt. While his work ranges over identity and belonging in terms of ethnicity, migration and nation, homosexuality, family and culture, at the centre of these divigations is the rich texture of the lived moment and the speaking voice. There is little room for smoke and mirrors. Quan’s poetry is remarkable, not so much for its negotiation of the theories and conflicts in identity politics, but for the poised and sure-footed way it offers lived experience, to be tasted and known." Recognition Quan's debut collection of fiction, Calendar Boy, was nominated for a Lambda Literary Award. In 2005 he was recognised as the Charity Erotic Awards Writer of the Year and the Sydney Gay and Lesbian Business Association Writer of the Year. Publications Poetry *''Slant''. Madeira Park, BC: Nightwood Editions, 2001. *''Bowling Pin Fire''. Winnipeg, MB: Signature Editions, 2007. Short fiction *''Calendar Boy''. Vancouver, BC: New Star Books, 2001; Sydney: Penguin Australia, 2002. *''Six Positions: Sex writing by Andy Quan''. San Francisco, CA: Green Candy Press, 2005. Edited *''Swallowing Clouds: An anthology of Chinese-Canadian poetry'' (edited with Jim Wong-Chu). Vancouver, BC: Arsenal Pulp Press, 1999.Swallowing Clouds, About my books and writing, welcome to andyville. Web, June 1, 2013. ISBN 1-55152-073-7 * (journal)Andy Quan, Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation. Web, June 1, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Poetry International.Michael Brennan, Andy Quan, Poetry International Rotterdam. Web, June 1, 2013. See also *Asian-Canadian poets *LGBT poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Andy Quan at Poetry International (profile & 10 poems) ;Prose *Andy Quan at Cordite Poetry Review ;Books *Andy Quan at Amazon.com ;About *Andy Quan at Asian Heritage in Canada *Andy Quan at Harbour Publishing *"The Fire of Andy Quan, an Asian-Canadian writer at ricepaper.ca *welcome to andyville, Andy Quan Official website. Category:1969 births Category:Canadian expatriates in Australia Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian people of Chinese descent Category:Canadian short story writers Category:Canadian writers of Asian descent Category:Gay writers Category:LGBT writers from Canada Category:Living people Category:Writers from Vancouver Category:Canadian poets of Asian descent Category:LGBT poets